I Need You
by CleoViolet
Summary: Hermione comes back with sad news. The guy she likes is in depression so she helps him with her own secret.


**A/N: Hey Guys. Don't worry, i'm not abandoning my other story. Just have writers block at the minute for that story. I have Changed my name to CleoViolet because although i still love Dramione, i am converting to a George/Hermione lover. So i just changed my name to the name that i am loving. I hope you enjoy this story. If you don't then I don't really mind. I don't feel its my best story anyway. It was just something that came to me. I did get a bit of the plot from mackgirl. She is really the one that gave me this idea and I have to thank her for it. I have tweeked mine so that its not exactly the same. But it is a lot like it and just wanted to let you guys know just in case. You should go read her story its amazing. Its call Saving George. **

**I Don't own anything, It all goes to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. and some of the plot goes to the person that i mentioned before. I just own the names of 2 people. But even then i didn't invent the actual names, but i am the one that gave it to those characters. **

**Anyway, I will just get on with the story now. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and also this won't be a very long story. **

I looked down at the graves with tears streaming down my face. The hot Australian sun beating down on me. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry I wasn't like the others. I'm sorry!" I turned away and ran from the graves, turning on the spot I apparated out of the country and back to England.

I am Hermione Granger, and I am now officially an orphan.

I landed on the outskirts of the burrow, looking onto the old house that was my second home. With a few wipes of the eyes and a concealment charm on my face I head towards my new home. I can see Mrs Weasley bustling round in the kitchen and smile at how happy she is when she's cooking.

"Mrs Weasley I'm back!" I call as I walked through the door. "Oh Hermione dear, please call me Molly! So how did your trip go? Did you find your parents?" I put on a smile, forcing myself not to cry again. "I did... but they died in a car crash... so I only found their graves" I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, so I told her the truth. Which then brought on the tears. Mrs Weasley gave me a bone crushing hug and made me a cup of tea. She knows what it's like to lose people so close to you that you love, she lost Fred during the war. I should go and see how George is doing. "I'm ok though. I still have you and Arthur, you two are like my parents anyway so it's not like I've lost everything right? It just hurts so much! I sent them away so that they could be safe, yet they die anyway. How's George? is it alright if I go and see him? I want to talk to him about something." Molly had tears in her eyes. "Oh Hermione, I know it hurts, and the pain will always be there, you just have to remember all the good times instead of the bad. You are always welcome to stay here. George isn't doing so well, since well... you know, he has shut himself in his room and won't come down for meals. You can try talking to him, but he normally shuts everybody out." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you Molly, just please don't tell anyone about my parents... tell them that I found them but they weren't happy with what I did to them so they disowned me, please. I can't bear to have everyone pity me. I will go speak to George now." I gave Molly one last hug and went upstairs to George's room.

"George, it's Hermione... can I come in? I would like to talk to you." There was the click of the lock and I walked in. The room was dark, and messy. George was laying on his bed looking up to the ceiling. "I know how you feel... the pain, the guilt. Wishing you were the one to die, even considering killing yourself..."

"Don't. Don't you dare say that you know how I feel. You don't know how I feel, no one in this family does. Yes they lost a son or a brother but I lost my twin! My other half! So don't you dare say you know how I feel because you haven't had anyone die that is that close to you!" That stung a little, and it brought tears to my eyes but I held them in.

"No I suppose the Hermione that you knew wouldn't know how it feels. But this Hermione does. The one that she didn't show, or tell anyone about." George looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" I sighed and sat on the bed next to him and took his hand.

"I'm a muggle born, I let everyone believe I had no siblings, but that was a lie. I had two sibling, I was one of three, we were triplets. I was the only one that had magic. My sister was jealous, she wished she had magic as well. And my brother, well he was proud of me. He was the oldest out of us, born first, then it was me, then my sister. His name was Dylan, my sister was called Willow. Although I went off to Hogwarts at 11, me and my brother stayed strong. Whenever I was home, we were inseparable. Always creating mischief whenever possible." "Wait" I looked down at George who interrupted me. "You said was, as in past tense. And why did you never tell us about them?" I sighed again.

"I never told anyone because they wanted me to keep it secret. My sister because she didn't want to be associated with me and my brother because he wanted me to have a different life at Hogwarts. He didn't want me to be bullied like I was at first and second school because I was the ugly duckling out of the triplets. The middle ugly child. So I obliged to his wishes and never told anyone about them. It made Ron jealous though, because I was always sending owls to Dylan and he'd want to know who they are to, I would say a friend and he'd get angry because I wouldn't tell him exactly who. The reason I said was is because he died when I was in my 4th year. He was out with his friends and got dared to go swimming in the river, he did it... but got caught in the reeds and was being pulled under. His friends were laughing at him thinking he was just playing a joke. By the time they realised he wasn't, it was too late. Before he went under he threw his wallet onto the shore. Inside was a picture of me..." I then burst into tears. George sat up and hugged me tight. "It happened just before the Yule Ball, that's why when Ron shouted at me for going with Victor I cried. I didn't care that he was having a go at me, I was just so upset already that I had lost my brother but I went anyway as I knew he would have wanted me to have fun, but Ron pushed me over the edge."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, I didn't know. I wish I was there for you. I would have helped you" I smiled down at George who still had his arms draped around me, it felt good. I felt safe and protected with him. "It's ok, you didn't know. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want the pity. That's why I'm not going to tell anyone about how my trip really went when I went to Australia. It's funny really. Everyone expects me to be with Ron but I just don't love him." I laughed at the thought of me and Ron together. No the truth Is I love someone else. The man that is hugging me at this precise second in fact. I've loved him since 5th year...

"What Happened in Australia Hermione?" I looked down at George with sad eyes. "I found my parents and my sister's graves. They died in a car crash a couple of months after they moved there. I suppose sending them away was just sending them to their deaths anyway. When Dylan died, I wanted to kill myself. I wished I was the one that drowned in the river. When the second task of the Triwizard Tournament came up and I was one of the people taken I wished that Victor didn't manage to get me, hoping that I would die down there in the lake. But then I could always hear Dylan talking in my head. It's like he's my conscience telling me that It would be stupid if I died. Harry wouldn't be able to do anything if I died. I laughed at that. He's the one that kept me going, and I guess that Fred is doing the same to you? You can hear his voice when you feel like you can't live anymore. That's why I felt I could tell you about Dylan. Because you know what it's like to have the pity looks and everyone staring at you. My family did it to me when I came home for the holidays. I would just turn around and tell them to stop because it isn't helping and then I would change the conversation. I want to be there for you George. Not only because you need me, but because I need you too... and I've always like you, even if I made you think I didn't."

"You were the only one who could tell us apart. Not even our mother could do that! Thank you for trusting me with your secret. And you're right, I do hear Fred as my conscience, he's the only one keeping me alive. I won't bother saying I'm so sorry for your loss of your family as I know that it won't do anything. But I just want you to know that I am here for you too." George gave me a squeeze and then a kiss on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. like i said, its not the best but if you liked it then leave a review. if you didn't then still leave a review! **


End file.
